Gomennasai, Otanjoubi Omedetou
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Padahal ini hari spesialmu yang kau tunggu-tunggu, tapi seorang teman sekelasmu berhasil menghancurkannya. / "Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Otanjoubi omedetou," / Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Jiyuu15, Otanjoubi omedetou, tomodachi :). AomineXReaders. Rated T buat jaga-jaga. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

"Gomennasai, Otanjoubi Omedetou" by Aragaki Kuga

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Jiyuu15, Otanjoubi omedetou, tomodachi : )

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir mungilmu kala kau berjalan santai menuju Akademi Touou. Sebuah ponsel _touchscreen_ bertengger di salah satu tanganmu, menerima pijatan-pijatan kecil dari ibu jarimu. Kedua manikmu menilik beberapa pesan bersubjek "Happy Birthday" yang menunggu untuk dibaca. Dan yang pertama masuk antrian adalah pesan dari sepupumu, seorang remaja bersurai merah membara dengan manik heterokromianya yang khas. #Yah, kalian tau siapa itu

Masih asyik membaca, kau tidak menyadari beberapa meter di belakangmu, seorang remaja berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arahmu. Jika dilihat sekilas, remaja itu tentu akan menciptakan image sebagai kriminal yang menyamar sebagai siswa SMA, terlihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Meski begitu, ponsel di tanganmu tetap menjadi pusat perhatianmu.

DUKK...

Dan titik acuan sebagai perhatian kedua manik matamu teralih ketika ada benturan keras menghampiri bahu kananmu. Ponselmu terjatuh dengan mulus dan seketika layarnya berubah gelap. Sebuah perempatan terbentuk indah di keningmu. Seseorang dengan surai dark blue dan bermanik safir baru saja menabrakmu.

"Ahomine Dakian!" Spontan saja kau melempar ponselmu yang telah rusak ke arah Aomine Daiki dan tepat mengenai kepala birunya, membuat ponselmu rusak sempurna. "Kau membuat ponselku rusak!"

Remaja berkulit tan itu menoleh dan melontarkan kata "Ha~?". Menampilkan air mukanya yang terlihat seperti zombie berjalan, wajah mengantuknya tentu saja, terlihat setetes air menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau. Merusak. Ponselku!" ulangmu menekankan di setiap katanya. Padahal ini hari spesialmu yang kau tunggu-tunggu, tapi seorang teman sekelasmu berhasil menghancurkannya.

"Bukannya kau yang merusaknya sendiri dengan melemparkannya padaku?" elak Aomine.

"Kau yang menabrakku duluan!"

"Ha~? Aku tidak ingat pernah menabrakmu."

Dan satu lagi perempatan mendarat di pipimu. "Itu karena kau terlalu mengantuk sehingga tidak sadar. Akh, aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi!"

"Apa? Tidak mau." Lelah berdebat, kepala dark blue Aomine menoleh dan akan kembali berjalan ketika terdengar bunyi lonceng yang nyaring.

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau kita akan terlambat!"

"Apa? Kau merusak ponselku dan kemudian menyalahkanku?"

Menghiraukan ocehanmu, dengan cepat Aomine melompat ke balik sebuah pagar. Dan kau baru menyadari pagar apa itu ketika si ace basket Touou itu melemparkan salam untukku.

"Semoga beruntung!" ujar Aomine sambil membentuk lingkaran dari ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Nani?!" Dan spontan kau menoleh ke arah gerbang yang baru saja tertutup. Oh, sial, kau terlambat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Di hari ulangtahunmu pula. Satu lagi perempatan mendarat di wajahmu sebelum akhirnya kau berjalan lesu menghampiri kerumunan siswa yang juga tidak sempat melewati gerbang sebelum tertutup.

"Awas kau, Ahomine!" Dalam hati, kau terus mengumpat orang yang telah menghancurkan sebagian kebahagiaan kecilmu. Sementara di tempat lain, sebuah bersin menghampiri Aomine.

# # #

"Jadi, hukuman apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Beberapa detik tepat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, seorang gadis bersurai pink menghampiri bangku tempatmu duduk.

"Menulis laporan 50 kali," jawabmu sambil mendengus. "Makan siang?"

Gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki itu menggeleng. "Aku kemari untuk memberitahumu aku ada urusan dengan klub dan tak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Kau bisa bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain?"

Kau terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian mengangguk. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Sebelumnya, Otanjoubi Omedetou!" ujar Momoi lagi sambil tersenyum riang, kemudian ia mengeluarkan bingkisan kecil dari jaket hijau toscanya. "Kado dariku," sebuah kedipan pun ia lemparkan.

"Arigatou, Momoi," balasmu singkat membalas senyuman sahabatmu dan menerima bingkisan itu.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Momoi, kau mengambil kotak bekal makan siangmu dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas hendak menuju atap, tempat biasanya kau makan siang bersamanya. Sambil berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah, mulutmu tak henti-hentinya melontarkan umpatan-umpatan yang kau tujukan untuk seseorang yang membuatmu harus kehilangan ponsel dan menulis laporan lantaran terlambat. Kata-kata seperti "Ahomine sialan!" atau "Awas kau Dakian!" terus menemani sepanjang langkahmu.

Dan perjalananmu berujung pada sebuah pintu yang tidak asing bagimu. Tanganmu terulur memutar kenop pintu sebagai akses keluar masuk atap sekolahmu, membukanya dengan sedikit kasar, membayangkan seandainya pintu itu adalah seorang Aomine Daiki. Angin berhembus menampar wajahmu bersamaan ketika kau membuka pintu itu.

Kau menghempaskan pantatmu dan menyandarkan punggungmu pada pagar pembatas. Rasa kesal masih saja menghantui pikiranmu.

"Awas saja kau Ahomine! Kalau ketemu, kau pasti akan aku-"

"Akan kau-?"

Dan spontan kau terperanjat mendengar suara yang tak asing tertangkap gendang telingamu. Tak jauh dari tempatmu duduk, orang yang sedari tadi ingin kau lenyapkan hidupnya itu sedang tiduran di tempat yang lebih tinggi darimu, menyandarkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang sengaja melipat menyangga kepalanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" teriakmu kencang seolah-olah suaramu tidak akan sampai telinganya jika kau tidak berteriak.

Jari kelingking si remaja bermanik safir itu mengorek sebelah telinganya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku yang duluan disini, kau tahu?"

Menghiraukan gertakan deret-deret gigimu serta rasa kesalmu yang makin menimbun, kau langsung membalikkan tubuhmu membelakangi Aomine. Tanpa pikir panjang kau langsung membuka kotak bekalmu dan memakannya. Tentu kau tidak ingin terlambat lagi mengikuti pelajaran hanya karena masalah sepele dengan seorang Aomine.

"Hei-" panggilan Aomine sama sekali tidak ingin kau gubris. "Aku penasaran dengan lanjutan kata-katamu tadi. Kau ingin melakukan apa jika bertemu denganku?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahutmu dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi.

"Tidak baik, lho, berbicara sambil makan," sela Aomine lagi. "Sekarang, kan, kau sudah bertemu denganku. Jadi, kau ingin melakukan apa terhadapku?"

Malas dengan ocehannya, kau memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan makan tanpa membalasnya lagi. Namun sepertinya nasib tidak memihakmu karena tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berkulit tan terjulur memelukmu dari belakang.

"Na-ni-" ucapmu terbata-bata.

Aomine menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan lehermu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mendongak. "Ukuran dadamu tidak lebih besar dari Mai-chan."

Sontak saja sebuah perempatan besar mampir di wajahmu, dan saking syoknya, kotak bekal yang kau pegang kini terlepas dari genggamanmu dan tengkurap di antara kakimu.

"Are~ kenapa kau menjatuhkannya? Terkejut?" ucap Aomine dengan nada jahil.

Tanganmu bergetar sambil kedua manikmu menatap nanar bekalmu yang berceceran di tanah. Tidak hanya satu, beberapa perempatan mulai bermunculan di kening serta beberapa bagian di kepalamu. Secepat kilat kau berdiri, membelakangi Aomine yang masih berjongkok di belakangmu.

"Celana dalammu kelihatan," celetuk Aomine tanpa dosa.

DUAK...

Langsung saja secara reflek kakimu menghampiri wajah tan Aomine, memberi bekas merah di pipinya dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Itte... Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA BEGITU!" teriakmu meredam rintihan Aomine. Terlihat wajahmu memerah menahan kesal. "Apa kau belum puas sudah merusakkan ponselku dan menumpahkan bekalku di hari ulangtahunku, hah?! Lalu sekarang kau mau melakukan pelecehan padaku? Kau sengaja menghancurkannya, ya? AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, AHOMINE!"

Dan kedua kakimu melangkah cepat, berlari, meninggalkan Aomine yang entah sedang apa sekarang di atap. Tak peduli dengan kotak bekalmu yang masih tertinggal di atap, pokoknya kau tidak mau lagi bertemu muka dengan si Dakian itu. "Ahomine memang Aho!" umpatmu berkali-kali setiap kau menapakkan kakimu.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

.

.

.

(A/N)

Apa ini?

Hontou ni gomennasai, Kuga merasa fic ini sungguh gaje.

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk my tomodachi : ) Otanjoubi omedetou

Tapi maafkan aku jika fic ini bukan tandingan fic mu -_- Mungkin ficku terlalu sederhana... dan apa alurnya terlalu cepat?

Thanks for reading,

Kuga


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

"Gomennasai, Otanjoubi Omedetou" by Aragaki Kuga

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Jiyuu15, Otanjoubi omedetou, tomodachi : )

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aomine-kun, jangan bolos piket!" seru Momoi ketika melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu akan keluar meninggalkan kelas. "Kau akan membiarkan dia piket seorang diri sementara Kamisaka-san dan Yuki-san izin?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Aomine itu berhenti di depan pintu kelas, lalu menoleh. "Kau berisik, Satsuki. Hari ini ada latihan basket. Sebentar lagi akan ada kejuaraan musim dingin yang penting. Apa kau mau kusalahkan jika permainanku menjadi jelek?"

"Nani?! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan piket, Aomine-kun. Kau bahkan sering bolos di kelas, apalagi saat latihan basket!" balas gadis bermanik magenta itu. "Hei, kau tidak mencegahnya?" kali ini ia menyikut lenganmu dan bertanya padamu.

"Aku tidak peduli, Momoi. Biar saja ia melakukan apa yang dia mau. Jika ia disini, ia justru akan menghambatku," jawabmu ketus, sama sekali tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Jujur saja, rasa kesalmu padanya masih pada tingkat puncaknya.

Dan tanpa sahutan apapun darinya, Aomine keluar dan menggeser pintu kelas dengan sedikit kasar. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Momoi, yang bisa dibilang dekat denganmu, yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi kebingungan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" tanya Momoi lagi.

Kau hanya terdiam, enggan bercerita. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu akan aku bantu, deh." Terlihat sahabatmu tidak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Terima kasih."

Usai piket, kau berjalan menuju gerbang sementara Momoi menuju gym yang juga searah. Jika teringat ada seseorang yang kau benci disana, ingin rasanya kau membakar gym itu. Namun, kali ini rasa penasaran menguasaimu dan membuatmu berniat ingin sedikit mengintip aktivitas disana. _Aktivitas Momoi tentu saja_, ucapmu dalam hati berusaha menepis selintas bayangan seseorang yang hampir saja memenuhi pikiranmu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gym, Momoi menepuk pelan bahumu. "Baiklah, kita berpisah disini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Dan Momoi pun berjalan memasuki gym.

Seharusnya kau sudah melangkah meneruskan perjalanan menuju gerbang, namun entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang membekukan kedua kakimu serta memaku kedua manikmu pada pemandangan di depan Momoi yang berjalan menjauhimu. Di lapangan indoor, terlihat beberapa pemain sedang berlatih tanding. Dan termasuk juga orang yang ingin kau akhiri hidupnya disana. Jika dilihat, permainannya memang menakjubkan. Tak heran jika ia sudah menyandang gelar ace meski baru kelas satu. Momoi juga sudah pernah bercerita tentang kelima pemain berbakat lainnya yang mendapat julukan kiseki no sedai. Dan tanpa kau sadari, tiba-tiba pandangan mata kalian bertemu.

Sontak kau langsung membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan gym itu menuju gerbang. Sebersit perasaan menyesal melintas di pikiranmu karena sudah berdiam diri di sana beberapa menit. _Sial sekali aku harus bertemu muka dengannya_, gerutumu dalam hati. Sesampainya kau di gerbang sekolah, terlihat sebuah mobil yang bisa dibilang mewah terparkir di dekat sana. Karena penasaran, kau pun mencari tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Dan surai merah yang bergoyang ditiup angin memantul di kedua manikmu, tubuhnya bersandar pada mobil itu dan tangannya melipat di dada.

"Seijuurou?"

Orang yang kau panggil namanya itu menoleh. "Oh, akhirnya kau keluar juga."

Kau mengernyit. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyamu masih penasaran, tidak biasanya sepupumu itu datang ke sekolahmu.

"Bibi menyuruhku memberitahumu bahwa malam ini keluargamu akan makan malam di luar untuk merayakan hari kelahiranmu. Oleh karena itu, mereka mengajakku. Namun aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselmu, dan akhirnya aku bertanya dan menghubungi Satsuki. Ia bilang, ponselmu rusak karena Daiki. Benar?"

Bibirmu otomatis melengkung ke bawah ketika Akashi Seijuurou menyebut nama seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin kau dengar. "Benar," dan akhirnya jawabanmu terlontar keluar. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Sei."

"Baiklah, ayo sekalian kuantar kau pulang."

"Hee, benarkah?" ujarmu riang. Kau pun mengikuti Akashi yang masuk ke dalam mobil.

# # #

Kau terus memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela kaca mobil sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Di sebelahmu, sepupumu duduk bersandar pada kursi mobil dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti biasa, sementara ayahmu memegang kemudi dan ibumu berada di kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi pengemudi tentu saja. Makan malam hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan, bertolak belakang dari semua kejadian yang kau alami di sekolah hari ini. Kau reflek langsung saja mengalihkan pikiranmu sebelum si biang kerok pembawa kesialanmu hari ini terbayang di pikiranmu.

Setelah mengantar Akashi pulang ke kediamannya, mobil yang dikendarai ayahmu pun berhenti di depan tempat tinggal kalian.

"Apa dia temanmu, sayang?" tanya ibumu tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk sesuatu di depan rumah.

"Hah?" dengan penuh heran, kau mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh ibumu. Dan kedua manikmu melebar kala mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud ibumu. Kau pun turun dari mobil dan menghampiri sosok yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar rumahmu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyamu, tidak bisa sedikit lebih santai.

Remaja bersurai dark blue berkulit tan yang kau ajak bicara itu masih terdiam. Sweater biru membalut tubuh kekarnya. Pandangan kedua safirnya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk diungkapkan. Karena tau ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh orang itu, kau memilih menunggu. Hingga akhirnya kedua safirnya kini menatap lurus kedua manikmu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hah?" Sungguh demi apapun, ini pertama kalinya kau mendengar dua kata itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Aomine Daiki. "U-untuk apa?"

Aomine kembali terdiam sejenak. "Untuk semuanya." Kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kotak berwarna biru. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan bahwa lagi-lagi ia sedang berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku. Otanjoubi omedetou," jeda sebentar, Aomine menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya bermaksud untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mungkin sedang berdetak tidak karuan sekarang. "Ja-jangan membenciku."

"Hah?" Dan lagi-lagi kau terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang tidak biasa diucapkan oleh seorang Aomine Daiki kepadamu.

"Kau boleh membuka bingkisan itu. Kado dariku."

Wajahmu masih menyiratkan keheranan. Tatapan matamu berpindah dari sosok Aomine pada bingkisan di tanganmu. Menuruti kemauannya, kau pun membuka bingkisan itu dengan hati-hati. Dia benar-benar memberimu kado ulangtahun?

Kedua manikmu melebar setelah melihat hadiah apa yang diberikan Aomine kepadamu. Tatapan matamu kembali berpindah kepada Aomine.

"Maaf sekali lagi," hanya tiga kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Aomine. "Maaf sudah menghancurkan ponselmu. Itu, aku ganti. Maaf jika aku sudah menghancurkan hari spesialmu. Tapi, sungguh aku tak bermaksud demikian," jeda lagi dan Aomine kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau boleh melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku, tapi, kumohon jangan membenciku. Aku sama sekali tak membencimu. Justru sebaliknya."

Kedua manikmu makin melebar. Bukankah kata-kata itu sudah cukup jelas untuk menggambarkan perasaan Aomine saat ini? Meski sudah tahu apa maksudnya, kau masih menunggu kalau-kalau Aomine akan mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Karena kau tidak ingin begitu saja menyimpulkan bahwa hipotesamu itu benar bahwa Aomine-

"Aku menyukaimu."

...

Benar. Hipotesamu tidak salah. Seorang Aomine Daiki, orang yang beberapa jam yang lalu ingin kau akhiri hidupnya itu, baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Kau memandang kedua safirnya, tidak ada kebohongan disana. Ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Akashi seperti tadi sewaktu pulang sekolah. Kau dekat dengannya?"

Kedua alismu terangkat. Dia cemburu? "Aa, Seijuurou itu sepupuku. Wajar, kan, kalau aku dekat dengannya?"

Sebuah helaan nafas lolos dari mulut Aomine. "Syukurlah," wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan sebuah kelegaan. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Apa itu mustahil?"

Kau menunduk, menghindari tatapan matanya. Beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti kalian. Kemudian tanganmu merogoh dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas tanganmu. Sebuah syal berwarna oranye kau keluarkan dan kau sampirkan di sekeliling leher pemain basket itu.

"Musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba. Kau akan masuk angin jika pakaianmu kurang tebal," ucapmu memecah keheningan. Dan gerakan tanganmu terhenti ketika tangan dinginnya menyentuh tanganmu.

"Kau... membenciku?" Aomine mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Kau terdiam sejenak, memandang lekat-lekat kedua safir itu. Kemudian kau tertunduk sambil memejamkan matamu. "Ya. Sangat membencimu."

Raut wajah sedih makin terlihat pada air muka Aomine. Hingga akhirnya kau kembali mendongak, membuka mata menampilkan kedua manikmu dan melanjutkan kata-katamu.

"Itu sebelum kau datang kemari, Aomine."

Dan detik berikutnya, tanpa persetujuan darimu Aomine baru saja merenggut ciuman pertamamu.

.

.

.

(A/N)

Gaje, ini gajeee!

Jiyuu-chan, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membuat cerita sebagus milikmu. Hontou ni gomennasai, jika hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untuk kado ulangtahunmu.

Tidak ada kata-kata menarik untuk diungkapkan, tada shiawasena tanjoubi.

Dan untuk para readers or silent readers, maafkan author jika fic kali ini sedikit mengecewakan.

Thanks for reading,

Kuga


End file.
